Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Tamanho de Ymir
Mais um cálculo de mitologia nórdica. Dessa vez, é sobre o tamanho de Ymir, que Odin, Vili e Vé mataram e usaram para criar sete dos nove mundos da mitologia nórdica. O Feito VII. Then said Gangleri: "What covenant was between them, or which was the stronger?" And Hárr answered: "The sons of Borr slew Ymir the giant; lo, where he fell there gushed forth so much blood out of his wounds that with it they drowned all the race of the Rime-Giants, save that one, whom giants call Bergelmir, escaped with his household; he went upon his ship,1 and his wife with him, and they were safe there. And from them are come the races of the Rime-Giants (...) VIII. Then said Gangleri: "What was done then by Borr's sons, if thou believe that they be gods?" Hárr replied: "In this matter there is no little to be said. They took Ymir and bore him into the middle of the Yawning Void, and made of him the earth: of his blood the sea and the waters; the land was made of his flesh, and the crags of his bones; gravel and stones they fashioned from his teeth and his grinders and from those bones that were broken." And Jafnhárr said: "Of the blood, which ran and welled forth freely out of his wounds, they made the sea, when they had formed and made firm the earth together, and laid the sea in a ring round. about her; and it may well seem a hard thing to most men to cross over it." Then said Thridi: "They took his skull also, and made of it the heaven, and set it up over the earth with four corners; and under each corner they set a dwarf: the names of these are East, West, North, and South. Then they took the glowing embers and sparks that burst forth and had been cast out of Múspellheim, and set them in the midst of the Yawning Void, in the heaven, both above and below, to illumine heaven and earth. They assigned places to all fires: to some in heaven, some wandered free under the heavens; nevertheless, to these also they gave a place, and shaped them courses." Suposições *Já que todos os mundos da mitologia nórdica compartilham o mesmo sol, vou considerá-los como um sistema solar, e já que sete dos nove mundos foram criados por Odin, Vili e Vé usando o cadáver de Ymir, vou considerar que o corpo de Ymir equivale a distância de Mercúrio a Urano, dando um total exato de sete planetas. Informações sobre o sistema solar. *Vou atribuir as seguintes proporções: Se num ser humano, sua altura costuma ser de 170, sua "grossura" e "largura" costumam ser de 15 e 30, então para Ymir, que tem "X" tamanho, sua "grossura" e "largura" são de "Y" e "Z". *Distâncias entre os planetas. O Cálculo Antes, preciso achar o "X" da altura dele. É simples, só achar a distância entre Mercúrio e Urano... Mas já que não encontrei, vou pegar a distância de Mercúrio a Terra e da Terra a Urano. *Mercúrio a Terra=149.600.000 Km *Urano a Terra=2.720.400.000 Km *2.720.400.000 + 149.600.000 = 2.870.000.000 Km Transformando em centímetros, temos 2.870.000.000.000.000 Ok, agora, vamos aplicar proporções~ LARGURA: *30 está para 170 assim como "x" está para 2.870.000.000.000.000 *30x = 487.900.000.000.000.000 *x = 16.263.333.333.333.333,33 GROSSURA: *É só pegar o valor anterior e dividir por 2, ou seja, vai dar 8.131.666.666.666.666,66 A soma disso tudo é de 27.264.999.999.999.999,99 cm. Transformando em metros, nós temos 272.649.999.999.999,99 metros. AGORA, é só dividir isso pela soma dos valores de um humano (220, que é 175 + 15 + 30), e teremos 123.931.818.181.818,18 Agora pegamos a velocidade média de andar e de combate de um ser humano (2 e 5 m/s, respectivamente), e multiplicar por esse valor. 123931818181818,18 *MOVIMENTO: 247.863.636.363.636,36 m/s, o que neste conversor de velocidade, dá 826.784,09c, o que equivale a Massivamente Acima da Luz. *COMBATE: 619.659.090.909.090,9 m/s, o que no mesmo conversor de velocidade, dá 2.066.960,23 c, o que equivale a Massivamente Acima da Luz. Vou re-fazer o cálculo, considerando e somando apenas o tamanho dos planetas - pois foi com o corpo de Ymir que os planetas foram construídos, e a distância entre eles realmente não importa - e depois aplicando as medidas de um ser humano. *TAMANHO DOS PLANETAS: De acordo a wikipédia, temos a Terra (12.742 km), Vênus (12.104 km), Mercúrio (4.879 km), Júpiter (139.822 km), Saturno (116.464 km), Marte (6.779 km) e Urano (50.724 km). *SOMA: 343.534 km = 343.534.000 metros *DIVIDINDO ISSO PELO TAMANHO MÉDIO DE UM SER HUMANO = 343.534.000 : 1,7 = 584.007.800 Considerando que humanos costumam andar a 2 m/s e reagem a 5 m/s, é só multiplicar esse valor de metros por isso. *RESULTADO EM CAMINHAR: 1.168.015.600 m/s. 3,89c. Acima da Luz. *RESULTADO EM COMBATE & REAÇÃO: 2.920.039.000 m/s. 9,74c. Acima da Luz. Bem, é um feito MUITO menor do que imaginei, que sequer dá upgrade para a mitologia nórdica, mas fazer o quê. A Quem Escala Esse Feito *Ymir (... Adivinha o motivo) *Odin, Vili e Vé (Mataram o coitado numa luta direta) *Fenrir (Matou Odin) Categoria:Posts de blog